


Couple Shirt

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: They're going to the PRIDE March!
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/Sejun Nase
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Couple Shirt

**Couple Shirt**

“Okay na ‘yan,” Stell told him, slinging on his gym bag.

Sejun frowned. “’May pamalit naman tayo, ‘di ba?”

“Oo, andito,” he pat his bag and looked at his phone. “Tara na. Baka marami nang tao ro’n.”

Sejun smiled and hugged Stell’s waist. “Isuot na natin,” he sing-songed.

Stell chuckled. “Okay, fine.”

He put his bag on the floor and fished for two black t-shirts that mirrored each other. Both had half a rainbow and an arrow pointing to the left and the right.

The two looked at the mirror when they’ve changed into them and held hands.

“My other half,” they said together and smiled.

-End-


End file.
